Lighting Up My Darkness
by Shelbey
Summary: Darkness isn’t when there’s no light for you to see in. At least, not only that in his case. Darkness is what takes over him as he rests in the barrel engulfing his heart, overwhelming his mind, and tainting his soul. [One Shot] [R&R Please] [SakuSasu]


**Title**: Lighting Up My Darkness

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "T" for some angsty crap

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of the Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it that you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic.

**Summary**: Darkness isn't when there's no light for you to see in. At least, not only that in his case. Darkness is what takes over him as he rests in the barrel; engulfing his heart, overwhelming his mind, and tainting his soul. One Shot R&R Please SakuSasu

**A/N**: Another shot at angst! Sasuke spoilers and such things, if you don't like it then **DON'T READ IT, YO!** I had to write another SakuSasu, I really did. Gomen nasai! Hehe…

Some people believe that the only definition of darkness is when the lights go out, and you cannot see anything. Or when the moon and stars are obscured by the night clouds and the landscape is utterly indiscernible. Those are true, that is undeniable. But there is more to the word darkness than the inability to perceive. It is something you can feel, something that if taken the wrong way can be thought of as evil. But, occasionally, there arises a select few who take the frightening darkness and step into it, letting it be their medium. Be their strength when all else fails. Something they strive desperately for it to help them. Many things can fuel the initial plunge into darkness. An undying hatred, a voracious lust for power, an unappeasable urge to obtain revenge, or a wicked amalgamation of the three. It devours one's consciousness until their entire life revolves around the reason for the selling of their soul. Sometimes, they will do anything for it.

Two definitions of darkness have become evident in the case of one young man, as he sleeps in a large barrel undergoing a bizarre change. The inability to see with no light penetrating the makeshift prison, and the darkness that takes over him as he rests there, engulfing his icy heart, overwhelming his normally unswayable mind, and tainting his once innocent soul. It is hard to try and comprehend what one is thinking during a time like this. Maybe of the past, the friends and family and loved ones they left behind to accept what darkness had to offer, or of the future, what they plan to enact after fully attaining their powers from the darkness.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan after its infamous annihilation, is one such individual. One of the few who have the terrifying combination of hatred, lusting for power, and a need for revenge, he sold himself over to one of the truly evil creatures of the world for the power he so desperately hungered for. The power to fulfill his revenge and show his revulsion to one who scarred him in the past. The power to avenge his clan.

That is what Sasuke claims to be. An avenger. Deep in his heart, no matter how many friends and loved ones try to help cure his wounds, he still hankered for the day in which he could enact his retribution. But for that day to come, he needed more potency; he couldn't do anything unless he was stronger. He left then. He left everything that he had come to care for, come to love, everyone he considered to be his family. Left them far behind on for his own separate path, one that they couldn't follow him on. Left the one person who might have been able to understand why he had to go. He had set her on the cold, stone bench, unable to accept that fact. She had given him something else that she had no idea had been passed on to him. Something he needed to protect, something he needed to go back for. Someone to love.

Darkness, when you are unable to see due to lack of sufficient lighting. She was his sufficient lighting. Something that helped him break away from the looming evil the veil of darkness presented. She treaded partially down his boulevard alongside him, one he didn't want to her to follow him on, ever. She was his reassuring dynamic. The missing part to his essential framework. Unfortunately, she was his single flaw as well. Something that wavered his resolve. A slight annoyance that he couldn't stay away from no matter how hard he tried. Her compassionate attitude was too attractive.

As he sat in the barrel, as you and I try to contemplate what he could possibly be thinking, he waits. Waits for the pain to go away. Waits for the day he can finally obtain his revenge. To kill his brother and take vengeance for his clan. But those thoughts are not relevant to what he is currently thinking. What is his mulling over, I wonder? Of one thing, and one thing only. The one thing that reminds him of what he had to leave behind.

Cherry blossoms.


End file.
